


Surprise

by AJuicyContradiction



Category: BBC Sherlock
Genre: Sherlock comes back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJuicyContradiction/pseuds/AJuicyContradiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John knows Sherlock is still alive, but he doesn't know where.<br/> He decides that the only solution is to draw Sherlock out of hiding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> ******Based on a Tumblr Post that I can no longer find******

Will you shut up and let me speak for once,” John snaps, voice breaking. Sherlock nods dumbly, eyes wracked with pain as he looks back to John. “For three years I thought every day would be my last,” he explains, “I had my gun, I had knives, I had rope, I had pills,” he lists, “they comforted me, because I knew, I expected that they would be my escape from the hell you left me in.”

“John-“

“I’m not finished,” he barks, voice ringing through the warehouse. Sherlock nods again, lips pursed into a thin line. “Eventually,” he continues, “I realized how stupid it would be for me to kill myself when you were still alive.”

Sherlock looks down, eyes sticking there as they had every time he did, but he manages to tear them away, “How did you find out?”

“Find out,” John smirks, “I knew, I always knew that you were still alive,” he explains, “but you never came,” he says hardly. “I was alone when we met and as soon as I got better you left me alone again.”

“John I had no choice-“

“You left me to die,” John yells over him, “you left me,” he hisses, “when I needed you.”

Sherlock doesn’t reply.

“That’s why I had to draw you back, don’t you understand,” he says, “what better way than this.” John gestures, knife in hand, to the bodies strewn across the warehouse floor.

“This is never what I wanted,” Sherlock says, still half in shock, “I-“

“You what,” John asks, “you expected me to be waiting back at the flat like a fucking idiot, waiting with open arms for the return of the prodigal son,” silence. “Well I didn’t think that it would take 15 dead  to convince you to come out of hiding, but here we are.” John says. “Welcome back Sherlock.”


End file.
